Save the Last Dance for Me
by Darkening Sights
Summary: Hand gripped tight around a glass, Dick watched as his almost-boyfriend swirled across the dance floor with some ambassador's daughter, Dick couldn't help feel a complete and utter rage fill his being. Short and fluffy.


We're singing a Doo-wop medley in chorus, and this song really struck me. No, I didn't just listen to Michael Buble's version and decide to write this. It does contain mild slash- mild as in, yes, established relationship, but no they're not gonna be sexing it up. Poor babies.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Why Dick had agreed to an open relationship, he wasn't really sure. Maybe it was that Wally just couldn't seem to bring himself to not flirt with anything that moved- boy, girl, adult, child (within reason). Maybe it was that Dick didn't know if he was exactly completely willing to be in too much of a committed relationship, even it was with his best friend and the boy he'd had a crush on since- well, since before Dick could remember. Whatever the reason was, in this moment, Dick regretted it.

Hand gripped tight around a glass (filled with a sparkling grape juice, Bruce's orders…), Dick watched as his almost-boyfriend swirled across the dance floor with some ambassador's daughter, Dick couldn't help feel a complete and utter rage fill his being, while the girl's 'friends' (Dick believed that girls didn't really have friends, only people they could manipulate) watched on enviously. After all, not ten minutes ago the red head had been flirting with them as well. Why he'd chosen that girl specifically, Dick was quite sure it hade something to do with the low-cut dress and the certain parts of her anatomy that were basically falling out of it. It made Dick want to hit her, but he refrained, knowing that Wally wasn't actually into her, he just liked the chase. Probably why it took so long for the two sideki- _young heroes _to get together.

Three years. Three long years of Young Justice, almost four that consisted of heated glances, jealous glares, Dick wanting to punch M'gann in the face for no fault of hers multiple times… It had almost been unbearable. All the time it had just been them playing off of each other, a chase, a game. And once the game was over, nobody'd lost, no tears were shed, nothing mushy happened. Hell, the only reason they actually got together was 'Robin' was giving 'Kid Flash' mouth to mouth and Wally and his feelings had intervened… They'd lied next to that river for about ten minutes after wards… learning things they'd never known before. This was two months ago, and Wally still had yet to let up on his frivolous flirting.

Dick hadn't wanted to invite Wally to the party- and as he watched Wally's hand slip lower he regretted allowing Wally to convince him to let him come in the first place- he regretted getting together with Wally in the first place, regretted having feelings for the boy, regretted even telling him his secret identity. With a huff that usually would not have escaped Dick's lips, he set the glass down harshly onto the nearest table and began storming toward the door, swerving between people as to not upset the important people among the throng. The party had been going on for over two hours now, Bruce's parties usually ended around now, and Dick could hear the clichéd but romantic song that always ended Bruce's parties in a slow dance.

"Master Richard," Dick swung around, only one person was allowed to call him 'Richard'. Good ol' Alfred, being just as much of a ninja as the Dark Knight himself. Dick faced his 'grandfather' figure, but couldn't manage to meet his eye. But, Alfred never ceased to surprise, "Would you like me to prepare a mug of hot chocolate?"

An idle smile pulled itself onto Dick's face and he shook his head, "No, thanks, Alf. You already got enough to do around here without having to worry about me." He waved one hand with another smile, but he knew this one didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Worry about you?" Alfred seemed to look right past Dick in this moment, a trace of amusement in his voice, "No, Master Richard, I'm quite sure someone else already has that covered." And before Bruce's sixteen year old ward could question the butler's words, the Englishman turned away and disappeared into the people, no doubt to find Bruce and drag him from the many women.

There was a hand on Dick's wrist and he was spun around suddenly, to face a pair of blazing green eyes that were basically bleeding excitement, "C'mon, Dick! The song's almost over!" his lover yanked him onto the dance floor quickly, and almost immediately pressed their bodies together tightly, Wally's strong arms wrapped around Dick's waist. After a few moments, Dick put his arms around Wally's neck and leaned his forehead against Wally's chest. Still so fucking short…

"Is something wrong?" Dick jumped slightly at the question as the two teenagers continued to sway with the beat. He looked up at Wally, he returned his boyfriend's confused stare with his own concerned one.

"Why would you say that?" Dick's response was quiet, unsure for once in his life.

"I donno… you're being all funny. Did I do something wrong?" Wally almost sounded shocked.

"No. You didn't." the younger managed to drag a firm tone into his voice, and it almost seemed to quiet Wally, and for another twenty seconds or so, the song nearing its end, the speedster was silent. However, there was a gasp and a grin and Dick dreaded what he knew was to come next.

"You're _jealous_!" Wally exclaimed, so sure of himself.

"Am not!" was Dick's weak reply. He buried his face in Wally's chest again.

The redhead's voice suddenly got really quiet, serious for once, "Do you want me to stop?" Wally questioned, and receiving no reply, he explained, "I'll stop flirting, it'll just be you, okay?"

Dick's jaw tightened and he didn't meet Wally's eye, biting down on his lip and pulling his best friend/boyfriend/teammate/_everything _closer. There was a light chuckle, and Wally's comforting voice sounded in his ear, "Don't worry, the last dance will always, _always, _be for you."

The two continued to sway together, even as the song ended.

* * *

Why are all my stories fluff dammit? R&R.


End file.
